No More Shadows
by Mel X Lady
Summary: Mulder and Scully find themselves in a house and emotions surface, along with a guest


TITLE: No More Shadows  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady  
  
RATING: R   
  
CATEGORY: MSR  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as   
long as my name stays with the fanfic.  
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com   
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage  
  
SPOILERS: En Ami  
  
SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully find themselves in a house, and learn about eachother, also a "Friend" appears.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Unfortuantly I don't own the X-Files, CC and 1013/Fox own them, and I'm fine with that.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
  
Scully glanced over at Mulder who had his eyes firmly on the road. He had been driving like that for a few hours now. It's not like they really ever talked about anything in the car, mostly about the case or another alien sighting in the area, but Mulder seemed more dedicated to getting to the house, not stopping for anything. She had seen him like this before, but today it was different, everything was different.   
  
Scully couldn't place her finger on it as she shifted in her seat again, she just couldn't seem to get comfortable. She moved her eyes to the radio as it suddenly turned on quickly and very loudly.  
"Mulder?!" Scully cried out in surprise as she reached to turn it off. She began to twist the knob to the left but it sent a sharp pain down her arm.  
"Ouch!" She cried out as she pulled her arm back.  
"I don't know what started it! Something must have shorted out!" Mulder said as he began to twist the button, which only succeded in making it louder. Mulder quickly pulled over to the side of the road and pulled the key out of the ignition. The radio stopped as they both took a deep breath and sighed.  
"What was that all about?" Mulder asked as he noticed Scully rubbing her hand.  
"Let me see." he said as he reached his hand over and gently placed her's in his. He gently glided his fingers over her's and looked at it.  
"Want me to kiss it?" he said with a sly smile on his face.  
  
Scully just smiled as she quickly realized he still had her hand and they where sitting in a car, alone, in the middle of nowhere.   
"Mulder, what do we do now?" she asked while gently taking her hand back, it felt better now that Mulder had held it and the shock and stinging sinsation had left.  
"I guess we call for a tow truck."  
"Mulder, it's 8:45 at night, who'd come out this far, where ever we are, and I don't really feel like walking all the way to the next town, I guess we're sleeping in the car."  
  
Mulder faught against fits of coffing that had come over him, sure, he and Scully had been alone together plenty of times, but this situation was new.  
"Hey Scully, is that a house?" he asked as he looked out her window.  
"I think it is, wow, it's huge. What are the chances of us stopping right here, in front of this house?" Scully asked, knowing she'd probably regret it later when Mulder started bring up Alien communications or Big Foot. She was surprised when he just shrugged and continued,  
"Well, I guess we should go and ask them if there's a hotel nearby."  
  
They both walked up to the door of the house. The house was huge and hadn't been touched in years.  
Mulder knocked on the door three times while Scully stood beside him. They waited as Scully looked around.   
"Mulder, I don't think we're going to find anyone here."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well, just look at the place!" she exclaimed "It's old, and it's un-painted, and it's---"  
  
She was cut off by the door creeking open. Mulder reached and pushed the door until it was completly open. He looked around and stepped in, Scully followed him in.  
"Maybe there's a telephone or something nearby." Mulder offered.  
"Hello?" Scully called out to the dark halls.  
"Hey Scully, did you happen to see where we were?, Address wise?" Mulder called from downstairs as Scully began to creep up the stairs  
"Yeah, 1321 Lexington Drive."  
"Scully, this is where we're suppose to be?"  
"What? It can't be, I mean, What was the house doing? Calling us to come and visit?"  
"Perhaps."   
  
Scully just smiled and continued walking up stairs. She was use to Mulder now, use to him, she loved him. Scully stopped herself at the top of the stairs. Had she just said what she thought she had said?  
She loved Mulder, as in Loveing Mulder. She hadn't admited it before, but she had longed to on lonely nights she sat at home cleaning her gun and watching old TV reruns.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she opened a door and looked in. She couldn't believe what she saw, but a bedroom, perhaps turn of the centuary. It looked as clean as if someone had just made it an hour ago. She gently shut the door and turned to walk back downstairs.  
"See anything?" Mulder asked as he saw her walk down the stairs.  
"No, a few bedrooms that haven't been touched in years, but that's it." She lied as she walked down the rest of the stairs and faced him. "Mulder, why are we here anyway, Ski-" she was interrupted as the front door slammed shut. They both ran toward it to open it back up but the door wouldn't open.   
"Shit." Mulder murmured, "this was the only way out."  
"What?"  
"It's an old house, most old houses have a few doors, I'm not sure why thise one only has the front door."  
"Well, I guess we're here for the night. Listen, we'll get some sleep, than break a window or something to get out." Mulder said as he began to pace around in small circles  
"Mulder, If we get out, where would we go? The car?, no, we're safer in here." Scully said as Mulder walked into the next room, probably a living area.  
"I think you're right, Scully, plus, you said there were bedrooms upstairs?"  
"Room." she corrected, she had glanced in all the rooms, most of the bed rooms had been stripped of their mattresses, probably by family members or thieves.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay down here if you want to sleep up there tonight." Mulder replied as Scully walked behind him.  
"What, are we turning in now?" She said with a smile on her face.   
"Dana Katherine Scully, you are the only woman in the world who would want to spend her evening looking around an old and creepy house with your's truely." he said as he pulled a sheet off a couch and revealed an old fashioned couch, probably 1930's or 1940's.  
  
"Hey Scully, look at this." Mulder called out a few minuets after she figured it was safe to sit on the couch.  
Scully looked up as music began playing and Mulder walked in front of her. He held out her and and his eyes shone as she accepted it and he pulled her close. Closer then he regularly would have, but tonight, everything was different. The atmosphere was different, it was an old house, not a lonely, cheap hotel room and take out from a local chineese or pizza place. The music wailed on softly, it was an old tune, it sounded like one of those World War Two era songs. Scully was reminded of a movie she had seen in college, with the world War two soldier who had been drafted spent his last night home with his sweet heart. The hero of course returned home and they lived happily ever after.  
"Where did you ever find this music?" Scully asked after the second 1940's song came on.  
"It was on an old record player I found in the corner." he replied with a smile on his face. Mulder seemed to be smiling alot recently, not that this bothered Scully, but she was curious of why.  
  
"Hey--uh Scully, I have something that I really need to say."  
Scully's eyes darted up as she looked him in the eyes, they looked nervous and big.  
"Yeah, Mulder?" she asked as she pressed in a little closer then before.  
"Okay, when you where with the smoking man." Scully pulled away a little bit so she could see his eyes as he spoke.  
"What happened?"  
"What do you mean what happened, Mulder? You never tell me anything that happens when you run off, which is maybe once a month now." Mulder looked at her as he realized what she was saying was true.  
"No, Scully, see, I'm asking."  
"Why Mulder? Why are you asking?" She said as she pulled away from his grasp and grabed her jacket. She walked over quickly to the stairs and ran up to the bed room she had seen eariler. As soon as she shut the door she heard Mulder on the other side.  
"Scully, what I'm saying is I recieved the tapes in the mail and I listened to them." he called through the door.   
"I just wanted to say I'm thankful you're alright. I was so scared, I thought I had lost you, or something would happen to you.  
  
He sighed and began to walk toward the stairs as Scully opened the door and looked at him.  
"Now you know how I feel most of the time, Mulder. I'm scared too." Scully said as she allowed tears to slide down her cheeks.  
"Ohh Scully." He cried out as he ran and hugged her. She reached around and hugged him tighter. She gently placed her head on his shoulder since she couldn't reach any higher. They both pulled away at the same time without signaling to each other. Mulder figured they had done it by E.S.P. as they looked into eachother's eyes and both leaned in to kiss eachother. Scully quickly pulled away and stepped back.   
"I'm sorry, I don't know-."  
"No Mulder, I'm sorry, I just need to know, because this will affect our relationship, work and personal. Are we willing to make this sacrifice for something that may just be nothing?"  
"Scully, it's more then something, I promise to you, I think it's, it's--I don't know what it is, but it's certainly something."  
  
Scully looked up and smiled weakly, she still felt uneasy about it, but she had been burned in the game of love, severely burned. She walked back over to Mulder and hugged him again. They hugged for a few minuets before Scully pulled away again and they both looked at eachother. Scully finally reached up and kissed Mulder. She felt fireworks go off and her whole world shatter. The lonely world she had known was going to end, and she and Mulder would be one. Two people working toward one goal, well, another goal now. A new one.  
  
Mulder gently placed his hands on the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss. Scully didn't know how much time had passed but they unwillingly let go and walked downstairs. Scully sat on the couch as Mulder sat on the ground.  
"Mulder, you can sit up here on the couch."  
"I know, I--" he was cut off by a banging toward the back of the house.  
Mulder and Scully quickly dropped back into professional mode. They quieted and Mulder pulled his gun.  
"I'm going to go see what it is, you stay here." Mulder whispered as he walked toward the noise.  
  
Scully stood in the living room nervously for about 2 minuets before she heard another noise.  
She heard a sharp cry of pain and a thud. Scully quickly pulled her gun and sprinted to the noise.  
"Mulder?" She called as she searched for a light switch or something that would bring light into the room and allow her to see what had happened.  
"Mulder!" She yelled again.  
"Scully, There's a switch on the east wall." he called out as she went over to the east wall and flipped a switch up.  
  
She looked as she realized what happened. What they had heard was a part of the upper floor caving in.  
Some of the hard wood and furniture from upstairs had hit him and he was bleeding now.  
"Mulder, are you alright?" She asked as she began to push floor tiles off him.  
"Oh My God." She murmered as she realized what room was above the...kitchen she decided as she looked around. She found her jacket, the one she had left in the bedroom a few minuets ago when she and Mulder had been fighting. She brushed some dust off him and helped up stand up as he put most of his weight on her. They carefully walked into the living room as Scully placed Mulder on the couch.  
"Mulder, I need you to take your shirt off."  
"Alright F.B.I. woman" he murmered with a smile.   
  
After a few tries, they finally got his shirt over his head without too much pain on Mulder's part. She ran into the kitchen and got a few paper towles that she had found wet and proceded to clean his wounds.  
She gently dabbed it around the few cuts he had recieved as a 2-by-4 had landed next to him and bounced on him once.   
"Mulder, I think you're going to be alright." she said as she brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.  
She pulled her head back and gently placed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"You are so beautiful." he said weakly, he still had the wind knocked out of him.  
"You're delusional, Mulder." Scully said as she finished cleaning a wound on his cheek.  
"No, no I'm not. I've seen how the other agents look at you. The men have to doubletake to gaze all your beauty while the women are envious."  
  
Scully looked away as Mulder pulled himself up.  
"Scully." he whispered as she looked straight ahead. He was next to her ear now, so he could whisper about anything and she'd hear.  
"Mulder, I'm not one of your porn girls. The one's on the tapes."  
"No, but they're not you. They are just cheap one-night-stands. Scully, you are the real thing." he interrupted.  
"Scully, there's a mirror." He said as he pointed a little off to the right.  
"Go look in it."  
"Mulder."  
"Go look." he gently coaxed her as she finally stood up and looked into the mirror.  
"What do you see?" he asked as she looked in.  
"What? Besides my frizzed hair and smeared lipstick?"  
"Scully, look at your eyes."  
  
She glanced at her blue eyes and looked deep into her soul. She gently gasped and looked around at Mulder. He just smiled.  
"Am I really...that."  
"Beautiful, yes." he finished her sentence for her.  
  
She smiled a smile that Mulder had never seen before, but even Mulder had to admit that he hadn't seen Scully smile as much as she should. She had a beautiful smile, and he wanted to see more of it. He realized he wanted to see her smile every day, he wanted to see everything about her, know everything, touch everything, explore her world. He wouldn't force her to learn about him, his life was in shambles, mostly downhill since he lost Samantha and became Spooky Mulder. Those things hurt, and they where things he didn't want her to go through. Infact, the only thing that had kept him from admiting his love for her was simply, he didn't want her to go through what he had. The nick names, the teasing, the fact that only, beside Scully, Skinner was the only one in the bureau who somewhat respected him. He smiled to himself as he wondered if the day would ever happen if Scully would officially become Mrs. Spooky Mulder.  
  
"Mulder?" Scully asked as she realized Mulder had been looking at her for about a minuet now.  
"Hm?" He replied, he was use to responding when she talked while he gazed away, he always thought of it as a game, try to break the concentration, but of course, he would always win.  
"Thank you." she replied as she sat down next to Mulder on the couch.  
"For what?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.  
"For everything, showing me who I am, telling me I'm beautiful, giving me everything."  
"Scully, I could never give you everything."  
"You already have, well, almost everything." She said as she gently slipped her legs over his thighs.  
  
Mulder looked up questionaly and Scully began to remove her legs but Mulder placed his hands on her knees to stop her. They both stopped and looked as they realized what they had done, but neither one of them was ready to stop.  
"How do your wounds feel?" Scully asked as Mulder put his arm around Scully's shoulder.  
"Alot better, I hardly noticed they were there."   
  
Scully gently reached up and cupped Mulder's face as she gently moved it toward her. She looked into his eyes and she saw into him. She could see every detail of his heart and his mind. She saw what his heart and his mind both wanted. He wanted Scully.   
  
Mulder gently pulled his face away, he wasn't ready for Scully to see and feel every aspect of his past, all his pain. He wanted to reveal it, but not now, not tonight. Tonight wasn't right for revalations, so much had happened already, they still needed their secrets, but soon, soon they'd reveal everything, he could see it in her eyes as she could see it in his.  
  
Scully shivered for a second as she realized there was no heat in the building and it was Febuary out side.  
"Do you want me to keep you warm?" Mulder asked as he held her closer and gently rested his forehead on hers. They had done this one time before, in the hallway before Scully had been stung by that bee. Damn that bee for forelonging this meeting, this meeting of souls that should have happened so long ago.  
  
Mulder gently slipped his arm off of Scully as he lay down on the couch and motioned for her to climb on top of him.  
"Are you sure?" Scully asked as she shivered again.  
"You're cold, and I'm a warm body, so yes." He replied as she slid on top of him and placed her head on his chest. He gently stroked his fingers through her fiery red hair as he felt her breathe on his neck.   
Mulder promised himself this would not be the last time they'd be so close, that they eventually would be together.  
Together forever. He gently tosseled her hair until the breathing on his chest became slow and constant, he figured she was asleep but he heard a small whisper that he couldn't really make out.  
"I love you." Scully murmured as Mulder strained to hear it the second time.  
"What?" Mulder asked as he looked down toward her as she lifted her head up enough to look over and into his eyes.  
"I love you." Scully said firmly and her eyes quivered as Mulder didn't answer for a few minuets.  
"Damn it." Scully said as she slid off him and walked over to a chair across the room and sat down.  
"Scully, no, wait." Mulder replied as he pulled himself up and walked over to her.  
"I love you, I love you so much, that--I'm scared it could be deadly."  
"How?" Scully asked as a tear fell down her cheek.  
"Everyone I've ever loved." He gasped "They've died, been killed, or something worse, and I don't want that to happen to you." Mulder stammered as he placed his head on her lap.  
"I understand." Scully whispered as she stroked Mulder's hair. Scully felt her lap begin to get wet and almost silent sobs just bearly loud enough for her ears to pick up. Scully reached her hand down and lifted his chin up enough so she could once again have eye contact.  
"They can't see us."  
"They can always see us, Scully." Mulder began as he stood up.   
"They probably rigged the car to stop infront of this house, probably rigged it to have the celing cave in--"  
"Mulder, stop it!" Scully said as she stood up after him.  
"You know what they're capable of!"  
  
Scully gently began to look toward the stair well as she heard a gentle laughing. She quickly walked over to the stair way as Mulder went back into the kitchen to get their guns. They where ready to leave.  
  
Scully silently walked in and saw the silouete of a familar shape sitting on the stair well.  
"What the Hell do you want?" Scully growled at the much hated face  
"Dana, Do I need something, just to visit two friends?"  
"Friend, Don't dare start that you son-of-a-bitch."  
His eyes wandered up to her's. He loved her. Of course he'd never admit it, knowing how Mulder would slash his neck for fun anyhow. He laughed to himself about that. True, he had betrayed Mulder's trust, tried to kill him and was somewhat responsible for those he'd lost, but only to an extent.  
"How'd you get here anyway?" Scully asked after he didn't respond for a few seconds.  
"I have my ways."  
"Like your father."  
  
Krycek sighed and stood up and walked down two steps to be on the same level as Scully. He gently kissed her on the cheek and murmured  
"Ya Tibia Lyublyu."  
Scully looked up questionaly as he walked into a dark room opposite of the room where Mulder and Scully had been sitting.  
  
Ya Tibia Lyublyu she thought to herself, not sure of what it's meaning, she'd look it up when she got home, probably goodbye or die young. Something 'meaningful' from the man who tried to kill her and Mulder.  
"What was that?" Mulder asked as Scully walked into the room and Mulder was sitting on the couch with both their guns near him.   
"I couldn't find anything, probably a mouse." Scully replied as she placed her gun back in her holster. Scully looked outside the window for the first time since they'd arrived at 8:45 that night.  
"Mulder, look." She murmered as Mulder stood up and stood on her right side and looked out the window and saw a country sun rise.  
Mulder gently placed his left arm around Scully's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Scully."  
"Yes."  
"Promise me, when we get back to DC, that we'll talk about 'us', consider it."  
"I promise."  
  
With that, they both stood and looked out the window silently until the sun was in the sky completely. Mulder tried the door and it opened this time. Scully went back to the kitchen to grab her jacket and Mulder went out to the car first. As Scully began to leave, she noticed a little movement in the darkened room, but paid no attention to it, knowing that her destiny was with Mulder, in the car, not with the shadows of the house.  
"No more shadows." She whispered as she shut the door, never knowing what awaited her in D.C.  
  
Krycek waited for a few minuets before he laughed to himself. He laughed that he could have possibly changed fate by saying something in his home language that she didn't even understand.  
"I love you." he whispered as he stood up and lit a Morley.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ya Tibia Lyublyu is the Russian Translation for I Love You.  
I thought it'd be a little nicer if I used actual Russian:)  



End file.
